Five Times Mike Thought Harvey Was A Vulcan
by hana-to-mame
Summary: And the one time his human side shined through.  SLASH!
1. The First Time

**Five Times Mike Thought Harvey Was A Vulcan (a Suits fanfiction)**

**Rated: T  
><strong>

**Pairings: Mike/Harvey**

**Summary: And the one time his human side shined through. Slash.**

**A/N: This is the first time I'm doing a story like this. I'm a 5 +1 virgin lol. But I was watching some Star Trek and, well, I got this idea. I hope you like it :) These will probably be shortish chapters. I know, you usually don't break them up, but I want to. Also, I realize many of you are going to think this is stupid, and I'm not going to be offended if you tell me so. I'd welcome it, in fact. *cough* please review *cough*  
><strong>

The First Time (Posted 10 November 2011)

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asked without looking up from his work as Mike strode into his office.

"Working?" Mike answered, a hint of 'duh' in his voice.

"I thought I told you that if you were late one more time, I'd fire you."

"You did. But you didn't mean it."

"Oh?" Now Harvey looked up.

Mike sighed. "Well, I guess if you're serious I can go, but then you'd have to give all my work to another associate, one who will probably fuck it all up. And then you'd have to find a new associate, and I'm sure Donna would be _real_ happy to go through _that_ process again..."

"Yeah, yeah." Harvey hid his amusement by looking back down at the papers on his desk and scowling.

"If it helps, I'm sorry I'm late, okay?"

Harvey shook his head slightly, more out of annoyance than disagreement. "Apologies are illogical."

Mike blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. Now get to work. And the next time you're late, I _will_ fire you."

"Yeah, sure you will." Mike smiled a cocky smile, knowing Harvey didn't miss it when he glanced up at him.

He walked out of the office wondering if Harvey realized what he said. He probably hadn't, which was odd considering his reputation as a man who always said the right thing. Maybe he was messing with him? Or maybe he'd just been watching too much Star Trek lately. Either way, Mike decided to just forget about it and try to get some actual work done.


	2. The Second Time

**A/N: Ah! I'm so glad this story is being received well. I was afraid it might be too nerdy... But thank you everyone for the feedback and support! Hope you like chapter 2 :D**

The Second Time (Posted 13 November 2011)

"You could at least _act_ like you care, Harvey!" Mike insisted.

Harvey rolled his eyes mostly for show, his poker face staying largely unchanged. Only a few people could have possibly noticed the movement. Mike felt something tingle inside him, a sort of pride at being one of those few. "I don't see what good it would do."

"What good it would do? You're so... infuriating!"

"See, like that. Where is that anger going to get you?"

"Where does your indifference get_ you_?"

"Right where I want to be."

"Aren't you upset, though? At all? The stunt they tried to pull in there..."

"Is inconsequential. We won despite their childish antics."

"Yeah, exactly! Aren't you happy we won?" Mike suddenly smiled. "This is a _huge_ win for you!"

"Us."

"What?"

"We're a team, Mike. This is a huge win for _us_."

Mike shrugged. "I'm just the associate, Harv, you're the one who gets all the credit."

"I get the official credit, but since it's my case, everyone knows you were a key part of the win. And what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Aaw, you know you like it."

Harvey raised an eyebrow at him, revealing his annoyance.

At this Mike did a double take, the eyebrow back in its usual position by the time he got a second look at Harvey's face. He still wasn't sure if Harvey was just fucking with him, or if he really didn't realize just how similar he was to a certain fictional alien...


	3. The Third Time

**A/N: I'd really love some more reviews... I know there are more of you reading than are reviewing. Please? It would really make writing this a whole lot easier!**

The Third Time (Posted 17 November 2011)

"What are you still doing here?" Mike asked as he walked into Harvey's office. It was going on midnight, and although he stayed late occasionally, this was unusually late for him.

Harvey was staring out the window, but turned around when he heard Mike's voice. "Are you done for the night?" he asked, not answering Mike's question.

"Yeah, I was just going to leave these at Donna's desk, but... since you're still here," he walked in and handed a pile of folders to Harvey, who set them on his desk. Then he started to head back to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I was waiting for you."

Mike stopped. "Huh?"

"I was waiting for you to finish all your work."

"Why?"

Harvey shrugged. "I wanted to speak with you. I just didn't realize you would still be working after everyone else had already left."

"That doesn't explain why you continued to wait for me."

"I was already waiting, and I don't do anything half-assed."

"Sure." Mike squinted at him. "Well, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Harvey stood and walked over to where Mike was standing, standing closer then necessary. "How would you feel about going out to dinner with me sometime? Just the two of us."

Mike blinked, confused. Surely he didn't mean what he thought he meant. "What? You mean like... a date?"

"I understand if you don't want to."

"I didn't say that." Mike assured him immediately. "I just wanted to be sure so I didn't embarrass myself when I answered you."

"Then yes, I am asking you out on a date. I've been trying to ignore whatever force is pulling me toward you, but I've come to realize that I can no longer deny that I find you... fascinating."

Mike almost laughed. "Fascinating?"

"Indeed."

He did laugh that time, earning a shallow scowl from Harvey.

"What?"

Mike looked at him. Then he shook his head, saying, "Nothing, I'll tell you later," and choosing to ignore it again, considering it a very large coincidence. "And I'd love to go out with you."

Minimal traces of a smile appeared on Harvey's lips, making Mike's heart leap for joy. He did like Harvey a lot, after all, even if he did turn out to be from a desert planet 16 light years away from Earth.


	4. The Fourth Time

The Fourth Time (Posted 19 November 2011)

"You know," Harvey said, "you don't have to sit so far away."

"Oh..." Mike answered sheepishly. They were on Harvey's couch, with about six inches between them. Harvey seemed pretty relaxed, but Mike was sitting rigidly, not exactly sure how he should be acting.

Harvey must have sensed his uneasiness because his face softened just slightly as he looked at him. "Come here." he requested, placing an arm around Mike's shoulders and pulling him closer.

Mike let himself be pulled against Harvey, tentatively laying his head on Harvey's shoulder and relishing in the sensation of being sort-of held by him. It almost felt a little awkward at first, but it quickly became the most comfortable position he'd ever felt. "This is nice," he said softly.

"I'm glad you think so." Harvey's voice was low and cautious, and tinged with a hint of a smile Mike was sure he was having a hard time repressing. A few more minutes of silence passed by until he finally spoke again. "I realized something at dinner tonight."

"Yeah?"

"We've gone out every night for the past two weeks, and I haven't kissed you yet."

Mike gulped nervously. "I noticed that too..."

"Does that mean I have your permission to do it now?"

"Yes," Mike whispered, and felt his chin be lifted as he was forced to look into Harvey's eyes. Most people saw them as expressionless and cold, but Mike saw something different. He knew there was more to Harvey than his reputation. It's what had made Mike fall for him in the first place.

It seemed like forever until their lips met, pressing together sweetly for the first time. Mike thought it was oddly out of character for Harvey to be so tender, but when he considered how Harvey always kept himself in check, it wasn't really that surprising. That, and maybe he thought Mike was slightly, kind of, sort of, just a tiny bit... special.

When Harvey pulled away, Mike was surprised (and a little sad) that the kiss was over. But he smiled, because the look on Harvey's face told him everything he needed to know. He wasn't as fragile as everyone thought he was, but the fact that Harvey was taking things slowly made his heart do backflips in his chest. He didn't think he'd ever experience anything more intimate.

That is, until Harvey reached over and took hold of his hand, their fingers pressing together and sending an electric pulse through Mike's body. The kiss was great, but this... this, Mike was sure, was more of a kiss than anything. The waves of passion and sensation he felt through where their hands were connected confirmed that yes, he was very special. He was sure that Harvey had never hugged anyone this warmly, never kissed anyone so gently, and certainly never held anyone's hand at all, let alone this lovingly.

And even though Mike had wanted to inspect Harvey's ears and eyebrows more closely tonight, he decided to just let it go for now and enjoy the happiness he knew they were both feeling.

**A/N: This chapter's not as good as the rest... sorry :/ I wanted to work a Vulcan kiss in here somehow, but I just couldn't seem to write it the way I imagined it. I wanted it to be subtle, not completely obvious, but I don't think I did a very good job. Eh, the final two chapters will be better though, I promise :D**


	5. The Fifth Time

The Fifth Time (Posted 26 November 2011)

"How are you... not drunk?" Mike hiccoughed.

"I'm not a lightweight," Harvey answered easily, "I can hold my liquor."

"Are you mad at me?"

Harvey unlocked the door to his apartment and helped Mike inside, holding onto his hips to steady him. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I... I'm drunk."

"I took you to a bar, Mike. I didn't know you had such a low alcohol tolerance. If anyone is at fault, it's me. But I am _not_ mad at you."

"But you seem upset. You have that line..." he poked Harvey's forehead, "on your forehead. You only get that wrinkle when you're mad at me. I don't like that wrinkle."

"I do not have wrinkles," Harvey declared.

Mike laughed. "Do too. You have these ones you get around your mouth when you smile. But they're not... like... old-person wrinkles. They're cute. I like them. Because... when they show up, I know you're happy. But the forehead one..."

"I'm not angry with you, Mike." Harvey scooped his associate up in his arms. He pressed a small, tentative kiss against Mike's lips before carrying him to his bedroom and lying him down.

"Your bed?" Mike asked, looking around.

"You don't really expect me to let you bike all the way back to your place when you're this drunk, do you?"

"You could... um... drive me."

"I'm too tired." He dug some clothes out of a drawer and tossed them at Mike. "Here, put those on. Can't have you sleeping in your clothes."

"Pajamas are clothes, Harvey."

"Clothes that aren't meant for sleeping in, then."

Mike smiled slyly as he stood and changed out of his pants and shirt into the too-large but perfectly comfortable pajamas Harvey had given him. He was too drunk to feel embarrassed about Harvey seeing him nearly naked.

Harvey, ever the gentleman, had kept his back turned as he changed as well. He turned back to see Mike staring at him tiredly from the bed.

"I could sleep on the couch."

"Why would you do that?"

"We haven't... uh... we've... never..."

"I know." Harvey climbs in next to him. "I was planning on changing that tonight."

"Really?" Mike's eyes were wide, like it was the last thing he expected to hear.

"Really."

"Well," Mike reached over and rubbed Harvey's chest, "we can still change it."

Harvey grabbed Mike's hand, pushing it gently back toward it's owner. "Go to sleep, Mike."

"...You don't want me?"

"You're drunk. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

Mike looked confused, even for a drunk person. "No one's ever worried about that..."

"You've never dated Harvey Specter."

"Did you know we've been... together for a month?"

Harvey nodded. "That's why I had this special night planned. Take you out for dinner, get a couple drinks, come back here and see where the night took us."

"Are you blushing?" Mike reached over again, this time placing his cool fingers over Harvey's unusually warm face. He leaned forward to get a better look, feeling a small sense of pride at the faint redness on Harvey's cheeks. "Huh. I thought it would be green."

"What?" Harvey asked, confused.

"Hey... why didn't you drink the chocolate liqueur I bought?"

"Hmm?"

"I got... some Afrikoko, but you wouldn't drink it. Was it not expensive enough for you?"

"I'm not that shallow, Mike," Harvey insisted.

"I know." Mike admitted. "That's why I'm confused. Other than being drunk."

"Chocolate and I... don't exactly get along."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm a very controlled man. I can handle anything; alcohol, spices, food poisoning. But not chocolate. I don't know what it is about it."

"In other words... chocolate gets you drunk?"

"In a way, I suppose."

Mike giggled and rolled over on his back. "Of course it does."

"I would have had some if I'd have known you were going to get drunk. But... tonight was going to be our first time. I wanted to be sober. I wanted both of us to be sober, so we could enjoy it together."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not a big deal, I can wait."

"I'm feeling a little better..." Mike offered.

The tiniest flicker of a smile formed on Harvey's lips, so discreet that Mike wasn't sure if he imagined it. "Just go to sleep. We have plenty of time."


	6. One More Time

One More Time (Posted 1 December 2011)

"You know," Mike said the next morning, "sometimes after I watch Harry Potter I start speaking with an English accent." It was a Saturday and they were lying in Harvey's bed. Mike had his head on Harvey's chest and could feel strong fingers running through his hair.

Harvey glanced down at him, extremely confused. "What?"

"And I start to sing everything after I see a musical."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, remembering witnessing both of those for himself. Had it been anyone else, he would have found it annoying. But watching Mike do it was amusing and entertaining.

"How often do you watch Star Trek?"

Harvey raised his eyebrows. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You watch it every day, don't you." Mike guessed with a smirk.

"Not _every_day."

Mike gave him an incredulous look. "You can't lie to me, Harvey."

"I'm not lying," Harvey insisted, "I spent the whole day with you yesterday, so I didn't watch any then."

Mike laughed. "Why do you like it so much?"

"Why do you not like it?"

"I don't not like it. I'm neutral about it."

"So why the sudden interest?"

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Captain Kirk, of course."

"Really?" Mike didn't believe it at all.

"Who would lie about something like that?"

Mike shrugged. "I just thought maybe you were more of a Spock kind of guy."

"Well, yeah. Spock's great. But Kirk is the man."

"Did you ever notice any kind of... similarities between you and Spock?"

Harvey furrowed his brow. "No."

"Harvey, you once told me I was being 'illogical.' The night you asked me out, you called me 'fascinating' and I'm pretty sure you threw an 'indeed' in there somewhere as well. You raise your eyebrow at everything, chocolate gets you drunk, and our first kiss included some very intense hand-holding. I'm also pretty sure you completed some form of _Kolinahr_ with the way you act like you have no emotions."

"You think I'm a Vulcan?"

"What? No, don't be ridiculous. I think _you_ think you're a Vulcan."

"And what if I am?" Harvey said seriously.

Mike rolled his eyes, but pushed himself up to kiss him quickly. "It wouldn't change how I feel about you."

Harvey smiled. "Good to know." He saw Mike smile back at him and realized there was something he needed to say. "You know I do have emotions, right? Otherwise I wouldn't be in love with you."

"Well, obviously, I-" Mike's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"I think you heard me."

"Harvey... we've only been together for a month."

"Exactly, we've been together three weeks and six days longer than any of my previous relationships."

"Do you really love me?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Mike searched his eyes for any sign that this could be some kind of sick joke. He found only sincerity and adoration. "I love you too..."

"I thought so." Harvey's smile deepened as he kissed Mike, rolling them over so he was on top of him.

"Are you sure you're not a Vulcan?," Mike said as Harvey kissed his neck.

"Pretty sure," Harvey answered.

"So... no pon farr then?" Mike asked, kind of disappointed.

Harvey chuckled against Mike, sending short vibrations bursting across his skin. "Sorry, no. But we can pretend."

As Harvey grabbed the waistband of Mike's pajamas, he was suddenly stopped by a pair of hands on his. He looked up, waiting for an explanation.

"Harvey," Mike whispered, "you're... um... you're the only guy I've ever been with. So... I mean you don't have to be too gentle, but..."

Harvey moved himself back up to face Mike, his body between Mike's legs as he planted a small kiss on his forehead. "Mike, I'd never hurt you. Whether it's our first time or our hundredth, if you're uncomfortable, tell me to stop and I will."

Mike nodded, unable to speak. He felt Harvey move back down and remove his pants, placing all his trust in him. It was obvious to him now that, despite the things that were quite Vulcan about him, Harvey had a lot of emotion under the façade he showed the world and was very much human.


End file.
